


Behind Those Emerald Eyes

by xxlilmusicxx



Series: Potter Twinverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Character Bashing, Character Death, Cho Chang Bashing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Alex Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Potter Twins, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Masochism, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor Tom Riddle, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Out of Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sadism, Sadistic Alex Potter, Sadistic Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, mature scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlilmusicxx/pseuds/xxlilmusicxx
Summary: No one saw the darkness that truly lurked behind those enticing green eyes. The light side had lost their champions before they had a chance to gain them. Harry and Alexis Potter, the true epitomes of evil.***Cross posted from FF.net***
Relationships: Alex Potter/Draco Malfoy, Alex Potter/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Alex Potter/Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Elladora Lestrange, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood/Elladora Lestrange, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, One-sided!Cedric Diggory/Alex Potter, One-sided!Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, One-sided!Viktor Krum/Alex Potter, Original Female Character(s)/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Potter Twinverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803922
Kudos: 46





	1. Year 1 - Wicked Witch Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Okay, so I've had this AO3 account for a long time now, but have never really thought to cross-post any of my stories on this as I've had them on FF.net for much longer. So I thought, why not? This story has been in the works since 2013, and I've recently gone back to writing, so I am currently in the process of re-doing the previous chapters.
> 
> For those who are interested, all my works are up on FF.net, under the same username.  
> Other stories in the works include:  
> *Paying in Blood (Diabolik Lovers)  
> *Riddle Me This (Harry Potter)  
> *His Witch, Trouble (Harry Potter & Kuroshitsuji)  
> *Blood Of My Enemy (Harry Potter)
> 
> I will be cross-posting more of these stories on the archive soon! Now without further ado, please enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Pairings: Elladora Lestrange/Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood (Triad); Draco Malfoy/Alex Potter/Theodore Nott (Triad); mentions of Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass & Sirius Black/Remus Lupin; and some one-sided pairs and fleeting romances
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, Dom/Sub Undertones, Sadism and Masochism, OOCness, Dysfunctional Relationships, Character Bashing, Mentor!Tom Riddle

Harry and Alexis Potter were different from other children their age, and they were well aware of it. The Dursleys knew the very moment the two infants had turned up on their doorstep, that they weren't normal. A matching pair of eyes observing their surroundings almost calculatingly – as if they understood what was going on around them. Petunia Dursley had half a mind to send them to an orphanage, but part of her – an extremely small part that still missed her younger sister refused to let her do so. Those bright green orbs gazing up at her reminded her too much of Lily. If anything were to happen to the twins, it would be on her conscience.

However, years later, she seemed to have developed immunity to whatever guilt consumed her when it came to the twins. Harry and Alex began doing chores at the age of five, while their giant lump of a cousin lazed around, and made everything all the more difficult. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia merely pretended as if they didn't exist. They would never admit it, but something about the twins unnerved them greatly.

Harry and Alex were seemingly angelic in the eyes of others. Harry had messy black hair that didn't deter his strong features, though he was a tad bit scrawny for his age and wore round glasses. The Dursleys didn't starve them, so they assumed it had been the genes. Alex had the same sharp features, only more feminine, and straight black hair that fell to her lower back. Both had emerald eyes that often gleamed with an unreadable emotion, and a lightning scar on opposite sides of their foreheads hidden behind strands of hair. They were generally a quiet pair, but possessed a certain aura that could either charm or terrify people.

But that wasn't what frightened the Dursleys. It was the strange things that always happened around the twins. They started out small – turning their teacher's hair blue, and making random objects float. However, as they grew older, things became more _drastic_.

* * *

_Summer of 1989_

"This is dreadfully dull," nine year-old Alex commented idly as she sat along the sandy shores with her brother; her head rested on Harry's shoulder as he kept an arm securely around her waist. It was one of their rare trips to the beach. The twins' babysitter and neighbor, Mrs. Arabella Figg was ill and couldn't watch them, and the two had been forced to come along as the Dursleys were reluctant to leave them alone in the house.

"It is quite boring, isn't it?" Harry's lips curled into a slight smile, "How about we provide ourselves with some entertainment then, sister?"

Alex lifted her head to look at him with her usual passive expression, "What did you have in mind?"

Harry didn't answer, his eyes trained on something in the distance. Alex followed his gaze, and immediately spotted a figure approaching them, eyes narrowing in disgust once she realized who it was.

David Turner was a member of Dudley's gang. He was a tall, stringy blonde, and the most decent out of the group, the twins supposed. But that didn't mean he wasn't as obnoxious and irritating as the rest of them. In fact, the massive crush that he harbored for the female Potter made him even more of a nuisance in the siblings' eyes.

Harry chuckled as he sensed his sister's ire slowly rising, and smirked when the boy stopped in front of them, only managing to choke out a "Hello."

"Hello David." Harry greeted him, offering the boy an ostensibly welcoming smile.

"What is it you needed?" Alex added blandly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Alex." David hesitated, "Alone?"

Alex's brow twitched as she fought the urge to cringe away, but nodded. Harry released her waist with a gentle pat of reassurance, and the female Potter stood to follow the boy down the beach – a little farther away from the group, but still within Harry's line of sight. They both stood there silently for a moment, and David fidgeted awkwardly.

Seeing that she wasn't going to speak, he gathered what little courage he had and blurted, "Alex, I – I really like you."

Her curious emerald gaze rested on him, though her expression didn't change, "Do you really?"

"Yes." He answered a little more confidently when she had yet to turn him down.

"I see." She uttered softly, "Then tell me, David, if you like someone, shouldn't you want to make them happy?"

David blinked, then nodded in agreement.

"Since you like me, does that mean you want to make me happy?" Alex implored, her gaze boring into him.

David nodded again, a little more hopeful. "Of course."

"Do you know what would make me _very_ happy, David?" A ghost of a smirk crossed Alex's lips, her eyes glinting with malice as she took a step towards him. David did not notice this, instead his whole face flushed as she leaned towards him to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you go take a little swim for me?"

 _Go to the water. Drown yourself._ The words echoed in David's head as the boy's eyes glazed over and his shoulders sagged. Almost as if in a trance, he began walking straight towards the ocean. His movements were lethargic and sloppy, much like a sleepwalker's.

Alex didn't flinch as two arms wrapped around her middle, and a chin rested on her shoulder. Even if she couldn't see his face, she could tell that Harry was grinning maniacally. No doubt, he had seen the entire exchange play out. Both watched as David walked further and further, until the water was just above his head – and he took a deep breath to let the water fill his lungs. Neither twin reacted when the boy's body floated back up moments later, face down.

"Pity," Harry remarked, "He could have still been useful."

"We asked for entertainment and he provided it." Alex replied flatly, "He served his purpose."

Minutes passed before the rest of the adults started to notice the young boy's disappearance. As they approached, Alex immediately turned to bury her face in Harry's chest, making her shoulders quiver slightly as if she was shaking in fear as he held her. Harry's own expression contorted into one of faux concern. The other parents asked them what was wrong, and Harry pointed to David's body that was now floating motionlessly on the water's surface.

There was an uproar as everyone noticed the dead body. The Dursleys sent the twins an uneasy look, and in turn, Harry sent them a nasty smirk and Alex pierced them with a deadly glare as the rest of the adults' backs were turned. Their green eyes were shone malevolently, so full of sinister promises if they were to say anything against them. No one would believe them anyway. No one ever suspected the charming, innocent Potter twins.

Funny how looks can be very deceiving.

…

_One week later…_

Five boys surrounded the twins threateningly as they sat together on the swings.

"We know you two did it." Dudley accused them, "You freaks killed David."

Alex stared at her cousin blankly. She was surprised that Dudley even cared, but she was certain that it was more of the fact that he wanted an excuse to beat them up.

Dudley sneered, "You're going to pay for that."

Harry's lips twitched into a smile, a chortle escaping his lips before it evolved to full blown laughter. The cruel sound sent dreaded shivers down the boys' spines and made them shrink. Dudley and his gang instinctively took a step back.

"Are we now?"

Alex was leaning on the edge of her swing in excitement as Harry stood from his spot, and was standing in front of Dudley before he could blink. The look Harry had made his usually angelic visage appear demonic, and what color Dudley had on his face completely drained. "You're going to teach us a lesson then, _Dud_? How do you plan to do that?"

Dudley raised his fist to punch Harry in the face, only for him to stop mid-punch. A sickening crack seemed to echo, and Dudley cried out in agony as his arm twisted at an odd angle. The rest of the boys scrambled to get away, Dudley tripping as he trailed after them and clutching his broken arm to his chest.

The dark laughter never ceased to follow him.

…

Days before their eleventh birthday, the siblings each received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Dursleys were even more terrified than before. The twins' threat still hung over their heads, so they were best left alone if they wanted to keep their lives and limbs intact. Ever since Harry had broken his arm, Dudley ran screaming every time they were in the same room.

On the afternoon of July 31st, their escort to Diagon Alley arrived. A handsome man in robes with pale skin, neat black hair and crimson eyes stood at the door. Petunia tried to shut it in his face, but the man stuck a foot out and held the door open.

"Good afternoon. I am here to see the Potters." he said, an amiable smile on his face.

Petunia paled and squeaked out, "I don't know who you're talking about."

"This is the Dursley residence, is it not? I was told that Harry and Alexis Potter live here." said the man, and Petunia looked as if she didn't want to answer.

"It's very impolite to turn away a guest, Aunt Petunia." Harry spoke as he strode into the room with his sister, making Petunia blanch further. The man took the opportunity to scrutinize the children.

Harry was wearing a knitted vest over a white shirt, and a pair of dark trousers, and dress shoes. His hair was – as usual – tousled, and his hand was firmly intertwined with his sister's. Alex was wearing a casual grey dress and a pair of ballet flats. Her hair was loose on her shoulders, decorated with a thin grey ribbon.

"Who are you?" asked Harry as he spotted the man at the doorway, his tone having the slightest edge to it; it was almost undetectable.

The man bristled slightly in anger. _How dare the brat speak to him in such a manner?_

Alex stood idly by, though her eyes practically bore holes through the stranger's head.

"That was rude, Harry." She berated her twin softly, giving Harry's hand a small squeeze, her emotionless gaze never leaving the man as she regarded him next, "I apologize for my brother, sir. It's not often that people come to see us. Are you, by any chance, a member of Hogwarts' staff?"

The man didn't show his surprise, despite the fact that he was startled at the contrast in personalities. Clearly, he had been expecting something different. "Indeed, Miss Potter. I am Professor Thomas Gaunt. I will be accompanying you to collect your things."

The twins nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are you like us then, Professor?" Harry inquired, and Professor Gaunt observed them curiously. There was something about them he couldn't quite place.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I am, what you would call, a wizard. Now, are you both ready to leave?" Again, the twins nodded and were the first out the door.

Just as Professor Gaunt moved to follow, Petunia grabbed his arm. He turned to snap at her, but paused upon seeing her terrified expression.

"Don't let them fool you. They're not as innocent as they look. They're evil, they've _killed_." she whimpered, before releasing him and shutting the door. The man could only turn to the twins, his shock unmasked. There it was again, that unreadable gleam in their eyes that he seemed all too familiar with.

Tom Riddle, or Professor Thomas Gaunt as he was now known as, was intrigued by the Potters. They were nothing like he had envisioned. The boy was calm and collected and a bit more outspoken, and the girl was basically a blunt, emotionless doll. Neither looked like the type to kill, but Tom knew that wasn't the case. He had caught the look of twisted glee on their faces when they saw how terrified their aunt was of them, but it had gone as quick as it came. How could that be? They were the Children-Who-Lived! The very children who had defeated his other self when they were nothing but a year old.

During the making of his Horcruxes, the process had gone terribly wrong. Instead of splitting his soul, he had split himself into two different people, his snake-faced double much nastier than he was. Imagine Tom's surprise when his all-powerful double had been defeated by two mere infants. Now, perhaps, he could see why.

They were alike; the way the twins held themselves, the way they spoke and how they seemed to charm people with their mask of childlike innocence reminded Tom too much of himself. He couldn't kill them, not yet. There was still a chance for them to turn to the dark, if they weren't already.

For once, Tom Riddle was looking forward to the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed!  
> ~Cassandra


	2. Year 1 - Curiouser and curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Relationships: Elladora Lestrange/Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood (Triad); Draco Malfoy/Alex Potter/Theodore Nott (Triad); mentions of Blaise Zabini/Daphne Greengrass & Sirius Black/Remus Lupin; and some one-sided pairs and fleeting romances; Mentor Tom Riddle; Mentor Severus Snape
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, Dom/Sub Undertones, Sadism and Masochism, OOCness, Dysfunctional Relationships, Character Bashing

Diagon Alley was certainly a busy place. Harry kept his arm linked with his sister's they strolled through the bustling streets, and Alex's grip tightened slightly as she warily eyed the more boisterous children passing them. They kept to themselves for the most part – little to no questions about the magical world, and no tales of their home life for comparison as many other muggleborn children tended to speak about, and that fact irritated Tom to no end.

He couldn't _read_ them as well as he'd have liked. He wanted to know what they were thinking, what they were capable of – their strengths and their weaknesses. He wanted to pry into their thoughts and fears, twisting them and molding them to his liking. But their minds were slippery, jumbled whispers echoing in a cloud of smoke and darkness, making it difficult to grasp any coherent thought.

The two children glanced up at the man walking ahead of them just as he peered at them over his shoulder – Harry smirked at him knowingly and Alex tilted her head in acknowledgement. They knew something he didn't, he could tell. Tom's gritted his teeth and turned away. He refused to be outwitted by a couple of _brats_.

Alex's eyes met Harry's, and the Potter male could see the amusement swimming in those emerald depths despite her nonchalant features. She gave another slight tilt of the head, _He's easily angered, don't you think?_

Harry mentally snorted, giving her a miniscule nod in reply, _He's suspicious of us. It would do no good to underestimate him._

 _He interests me. I can't wait to play with him._ There was a small spark in Alex's eyes, something akin to excitement that Harry often associated with her sadistic tendencies. He didn't know what to make of his twin's thought, but felt almost sorry for their soon-to-be Professor. Speaking of…

"What subject do you teach, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, mainly to students from years four through seven." Professor Gaunt responded, "Although, I do assist in classes with the younger ones on occasion."

"Why only defense against _Dark Arts_?" Alex remarked dryly, "Forgive me, but it sounds ridiculous."

The man's steps unnoticeably faltered, more curious than angered at the odd comment, "Oh? How so, Miss Potter?"

"Well, for one, how would a spell be classed as 'dark'?" the Potter female contemplated, "I'm assuming that it would have been declared so by some higher authority if it had unpredictable consequences, an unsavory criteria that needed to be met, or they did not have the power to wield it and feared those who did would use it against them."

"The Ministry of Magic have indeed banned certain spells and deemed them as dangerous due to their… unpleasant nature. Quite a few of them happen to be Olde Magick that the more traditional families still practice to this day." the older wizard confirmed. The siblings could not see his face, but the minor shift in his tone insinuated his interest in their opinion, "It will be briefly discussed in your Fourth Year, but will focus more on _why_ the spell is banned rather than the actual characteristics of the spell itself."

Alex clicked her tongue in distaste, "Utterly ridiculous,"

"Regardless of the reasoning, all would have been as equally pathetic." Harry agreed, "Men fear what they do not understand. Powerful men fear what they cannot predict, much less control."

This time, they did see the smirk crawl up the Professor's face as he glanced at them, "That is a very interesting notion."

 _The Ministry sounds like a bunch of harebrained cowards_ , Alex derided as she glimpsed at her brother from the corner of her eye.

Harry inwardly sneered, _I don't expect less from grown wizards who expect children to fight their battles._

The twins had been well aware of the magical world long before Professor Gaunt had shown up on their doorstep, despite them being based on their aunt's horrid point of view. They had a gist of what happened on the night their parents died, and numerous things about the so-called great wizard Albus Dumbledore. It seemed like Petunia had a lot to say about the old man, and none endearing in the slightest.

The thought of the elderly wizard did not sit well with the twins either, their aunt's opinion aside. The man sounded either extremely manipulative – guising the darker aspects of his plans as something for 'the greater good', or he was truly an idealistic fool and simply used any means necessary to get his way. They understood that he was someone to be cautious around, and were certain that he might be a nuisance to deal with when they do finally meet.

…

"This is Gringotts." Tom announced as they arrived at a large, snowy white building, turning back to the siblings, "And this is where we will be attaining the funds required to purchase your school supplies."

"It's a Wizarding bank, then." Harry stated more than asked.

"It is also ran by goblins." Tom affirmed in addition, nearly scowling at the lack of reaction from the twins other than an inquisitive quirk of an eyebrow, "They have a palpable dislike for most wizards, so do be cautious on how you act around them. They can get quite nasty." The young professor pushed the large bronze doors open, and standing by was a goblin in a scarlet and gold uniform.

Not long after, they were faced with another pair of doors. They were silver this time, with words elegantly engraved on the surface.

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_ **

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_ **

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_ **

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._ **

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_ **

**_A treasure that was never yours,_ **

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_ **

**_Of finding more than treasure there._ **

It led them to a vast marble hall, with goblins working left and right. They were short, dark-skinned creatures with rather long fingers and a serious countenance – most appeared to be scowling.

They stopped in front one goblin's desk. Professor Gaunt reached into one of his robe pockets and produced a small golden key before presenting it to the grumpy-looking fellow.

"Merry meet, Gornuk. We'd like to make a withdrawal from the Potters' trust vault, if you please."

The goblin, Gornuk examined the key carefully, briefly glancing at the children waiting patiently by the man's side, and offered a curt nod in satisfaction, "This seems to be in order."

At this, Alex's eyes narrowed slightly, "Pardon me, Mr. Gornuk?"

Her brother, Professor Gaunt, and the goblin all turned to her, the latter regarding her somewhat disgruntledly.

"Ah yes, Miss Potter. Is there a problem?"

"The only way to access our vault is with the use of the key, correct?" she queried in her usual monotone.

Harry had caught on to her train of thought instantly, and a barrage of questions flooded their minds. _Why on earth did their Professor possess the key to their vault and why have they not been notified that they owned one to begin with? If someone got a hold of their key somehow, would that allow them to simply access the Potters' vault as they pleased? Were there any other copies in existence?_

Gornuk blinked, "Your trust vault only requires your vault key. However, the main Potter vault requires a blood test, and neither of you would be allowed one until you turn seventeen. Also, you have your magical guardian and the Potter account manager to assist you with the contracts and investments."

Harry hummed interestedly, "What's a blood test?"

"It would confirm your identity through your blood." The goblin elaborated, "A step required to claim your inheritance, such as your family's properties and assets, heirlooms, and all vaults listed under your names."

"And our magical guardian?"

Suspicion was now evident on Gornuk's face, "Why, Albus Dumbledore. Don't tell me you've never met your guardian prior to this?"

Tom saw the twins' visage darken visibly at the mere mention of Dumbledore's name.

"We haven't." the two Potters chorused.

"Have you at least received any of your monthly statements?" The goblin demanded incredulously. When both Potters shook their heads in negation, both Gornuk's and Tom's eyes widened in disbelief. The goblin was especially outraged at the potential transgression. Furious, he promptly summoned the Potter account manager.

"Fetch Ragnok!" Gornuk barked harshly at one of the other passing goblins, who was shocked at the anger his co-worker displayed, "It seems that someone has been meddling with the Potter accounts."

Tom was fairly certain who the culprit was. After all, Dumbledore was the one who gave him they key, though Tom knew he was reluctant to do so. The old coot had been utterly thrown and incredibly incensed when Tom had received the title of Lord Slytherin after claiming his inheritance. Not only was the Slytherin heir a threat to his plans as he held a prominent and imperative seat in the Wizengamot, but the elderly wizard could no longer lay a hand on any of the vaults under Tom's name – which contained valuable heirlooms like the Gaunt ring. Although recently, Tom had taken to wearing it merely for the sole purpose of rubbing his ownership of it in Dumbledore's face.

Moments later, the current Potter account manager, Ragnok arrived with rolls of parchment in hand. He looked rather startled to see the siblings, but greeted them nonetheless, "Mr. and Miss Potter, a pleasure. It was certainly a task to get an answer to my summons. Perhaps now we can finally discuss the details of your accounts."

"They wouldn't know about the summons, seeing as they haven't received any of them." Gornuk sneered.

"What?!" Ragnok exclaimed, aggrieved.

The whole situation was reiterated to the account manager, who grew even angrier at the recent discovery. He laid the rolls of parchment on the desk, and began to skim through each one until he found what he was looking for.

"He claimed that he had your consent." Ragnok declared as he scanned through parchments of Dumbledore's transactions. The bottom of each transaction were two messy scrawls that were supposedly the Potters' signatures, and what appeared to be drops of blood next to them.

"Our signatures look nothing like that." Harry rebutted when he spotted them, "Although, it looks like the blood had compensated as proof of our identity."

"How does he have our blood, I wonder?" Alex mused, "He must have quite the supply given the amount of transactions he's conducted."

"It still shouldn't have been possible." Said Gornuk, "There are measures in place to avoid these types of fraudulent activities, and seeing as neither of you have personally attended a summons, there would have been additional security checks – such as the use of a blood quill. This document should have never been able to go through."

"He would have had help from someone in the bank to do so." Tom concluded, to which Gornuk nodded to.

"Precisely,"

"There were attempts at entering the main Potter vault, but fortunately, none were successful." Ragnok continued to read through the rolls of parchment, "However, a large amount has been taken from the Potter trust vault, along with an heirloom and numerous tomes. Are you certain that neither of you have met Albus Dumbledore?"

"Even if we had met him, we would never allow him access to the vaults – magical guardian or otherwise." Harry articulated with a frown, "Not when he had left us at the mercy of magic-hating muggles."

"Muggles?!" Ragnok repeated, looking as though he was about to have a conniption, "Surely not the Dursleys?! Your parents' wills explicitly stated that you were to _never_ live with them!"

"Unfortunately so," Alex intoned, "Let me guess – Dumbledore promised that he would place us elsewhere?"

Another nod of confirmation from the goblins.

"Is there a way to reclaim everything that was taken? And keep Dumbledore from accessing our vaults or properties?" Harry asked.

"All we require are your _actual_ signatures with the use of a blood quill." said Ragnok, placing the outwardly harmless writing tool on the desk, "Anyone that is not of Potter lineage will be denied access unless we are given direct instructions from you. All gold and items that have been taken shall be revoked and sent straight to your vault, and a new key will be issued – for a fee, of course."

"How much?" said Harry.

Gornuk scribbled down the numbers and details of their negotiation, and slid the parchment across to them, "300 galleons for the key, and an additional 50 for the gold transfer."

"And the security breach?" Alex prodded.

"We will run an investigation. The goblin responsible will be dealt with appropriately." Gornuk promised with a rather ruthless grin, "Will that be all?"

"We would like to remove Dumbledore's title as our magical guardian –" Alex began.

"– and if possible, live someplace besides the home of our horrid muggle relatives." Harry finished.

"Well," Ragnok pushed his spectacles up his pointy nose, "That would be a bit trickier, as someone would have to petition to be your magical guardian."

"I believe I have the perfect candidate." Tom finally spoke up after being silent throughout most of the exchange.

Ragnok regarded him cautiously, "The person would have to be either related to the Potters, or named as their godparent. They should also be able to prove themselves capable of taking care of the children."

Tom gave a curt nod of understanding, "I assure you; she is more than capable. She also happens to be a distant relative, if I'm not mistaken."

The twins turned to him, and simultaneously asked, "Who?"

"She's a… friend of mine. Her name is Narcissa Malfoy."

…

The rest of the dealings were more or less, hassle free. Whilst Alex had been named as a scion of House Potter, Harry had been granted the title of Heir and ownership of the Heir ring. It was a simple gold signet ring with the Potter family crest engraved onto its surface.

"It also holds protective enchantments against certain harmful spells and potions." Gornuk had mentioned as Harry inspected the piece of jewelry that he had slipped on his left index finger.

The actual trip to their vault was an exhilarating yet slightly nauseating experience. Professor Gaunt didn't seem very keen on repeating it – who likes travelling through tunnels on a cart at one dizzying speed?

"Thank you for all of your help. We trust that Dumbledore will not be notified of this?" Harry said, once the negotiations were finished.

Ragnok nodded in affirmation, "Not a word,"

"You have our thanks. May your vaults overflow with gold." Professor Gaunt said in a polite farewell as they moved to leave the building, Ragnok responding in kind as they were about to walk out the large doors.

"And may your enemies tremble before you…"

* * *

Tom begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was impressed. The Potters were a rather sharp and resourceful pair, though they still had much to learn about the Wizarding world and decorum. They were able unravel part of Dumbedore's deceit, and if the petition for magical guardianship went as planned, they would be rid of the old fool outside of school.

He couldn't help but recall their expressions upon hearing Dumbledore's name. He had no doubt that they were already aware of his manipulative nature and was awfully curious as to what they were going to do about it.

When the excitement from the discoveries at Gingotts had waned, the remainder of the shopping trip was considerably uneventful. So far, they had purchased their books and other stationary supplies, and had endured the occasional pricking needles as they had their school robes fitted.

Their next stop was the Magical Menagerie as the twins had expressed an interest in obtaining owls, the front door bell chiming as they entered and leaving Tom to wait outside at his insistence. As forest green orbs skimmed through the crowd, the Slytherin heir idly wondered if they were being monitored. He would not put it passed Dumbledore to send a spy, especially with how little he trusted Tom to begin with. The old man most likely thought that he would 'corrupt' his precious saviors.

The professor had to suppress an undignified snort at the thought. _If only that old coot knew…_

The shop's bells rang again roughly ten minutes later, the slight rattling indicating the Potter siblings' exit with the cages and a bag of owl treats in hand. Tom was promptly introduced to a snowy owl named Hedwig, and a tawny owl called Cato. What he hadn't expected a tiny serpent head to appear over the female Potter's shoulder, and just about had a heart attack when he heard both siblings speak to it.

" **Who is the man accompanying you and Master, Mistress?** " questioned the black adder as he eyed Tom warily, slithering down the length of Alex's arm.

" **Kronos, this is Professor Thomas Gaunt. Do be nice to him.** " Alex supplied nonchalantly, like there wasn't an extremely venomous snake now protectively curled around her wrist, and that she was casually conversing with it.

" **Also, you might want to stay out of sight, lest you cause a panic.** " Harry added upon seeing some terrified glances being sent their way.

"You both speak Parseltongue?" Tom asked them incredulously.

The twins paused in their tracks to look at him, "What's Parseltongue?"

"Parseltongue is what you would call the snake language. Usually, only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin are able to speak it. I wonder how you both possess the ability." Tom pondered. Could they be related to him in some way? Given how most pureblood families were interconnected, it would not be much of a surprise.

Alex blinked owlishly, "We were speaking a different language?"

"It still sounded like English to me." Harry shrugged.

"Other wizards would consider this to be a dark ability due to Salazar Slytherin being known as a dark wizard." Tom elaborated further.

"How stupid. From what I can tell, magic should not be judged through the intent of the caster." Harry scoffed snidely before he and Alex began walking again.

"Indeed. There is no good or evil…" said Alex.

"There is only magic." the Potters chorused.

Tom was strangely satisfied upon hearing those words.

* * *

When they had entered Ollivander's, the twins momentarily froze. There was a peculiar aura filtering through the air – one that had the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end and sent pleasant tingles up their spines. A grin made its way onto Harry's lips and Alex closed her eyes in bliss, both letting the feeling engulf them.

Tom peered at them curiously, gauging in their reactions. The lingering magic in Ollivander's wasn't normally sensed by an average wizard. Only those who were trained in identifying magical auras, or those who were sensitive to it were able to detect the near intoxicating ambience.

Ollivander made his way to the front of the shop and paused. There were two magical cores before him – one untamed and pulsating dangerously with power, while the other thrummed steadily with warning – and neither were as light as he had anticipated them to be. In fact, they were dark grey. The children's magic surrounded them like a cocoon, little wisps and tendrils floating about as if warding off any potential threats. They were indeed powerful, and it certainly reminded Ollivander of the man that stood a mere few feet from them.

"Young Lord and Lady Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you." said Ollivander, causing the twins snapped out of their magic-induced reverie. Harry smiled politely in greeting, and Alex gave a curt nod in acknowledgement.

"Ah… Lord Gaunt. I remember giving you your first wand. That was... a long time ago…" Ollivander said. Tom's eyes glinted dangerously at the notion, and both Potters regarded the wandmaker oddly.

"He doesn't look that old, Mr. Ollivander." Alex deadpanned.

Ollivander chuckled, "Of course, of course... Now, Young Lord Potter, why don't you go first? Please hold out your wand arm."

Harry nodded and held out his right arm. Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Lord Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"That will do," Ollivander said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Lord Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the piece of crafted wood and waved it around a bit, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try – "

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Ollivander.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Alex appraised the pile of boxes warily as they grew in number, but the more wands her brother attempted to wield, the happier Ollivander became.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Tom's brows shot up in astonishment. Surely, it couldn't be…?

When Alex took her turn, she was relieved when she had not gone through as many wands. The pile was not even half of Harry's when the wandmaker had offered her the final piece.

"Yes – well – ebony and phoenix feather, thirteen inches, rigid." A sense of comfort spread throughout her body, and white, almost silvery sparks shot from the end of the wand.

 _They possessed the same core as his own wand_. Tom wasn't sure what to make of it. He had noticed, of course, how alike they were. But to possess the same wand core and a similar magic as his own spoke of a connection greater than mere luck or coincidence.

Ollivander put Alex's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Lord Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just two others. One resides in your sister's wand. It is very curious indeed that you two should be destined for these wands when their brother – why, their brother gave you those scars."

Tom only hoped, for the sake of his plans, that the twins would never discover his wand core so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with how this chapter turned out. I feel like it could have gone better. But nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll do my best to get the next one up sooon.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> ~Cassandra


End file.
